The present invention relates generally to antennas for effecting wireless communication from an electronic device, and particularly, to a flush-mounted antenna for the device.
There are many applications in which it is desired to obtain information from a electronic device via wireless communication. Often, the device is located beneath a surface of a supporting structure, integrated into a surface of a supporting structure and/or positioned within a housing or enclosure having an outer surface. In order to effect wireless communication, the communication signal much somehow be transmitted through the surface. In the usual case, this is done by inserting an antenna through a hole in the surface.